fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Sparkle Pretty Cure
Magic Sparkle Pretty Cure (マジック スパークルプリキュア Majikku supākuru purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime and the first Pretty Cure Fanseries to be created by KuroKaijuAndi. It will make an official debut airing on the date of January 19, 2015, replacing Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in it's initial time slot. The series' motif and theme is centered around Fantasy/Mythical Creatures. Plot In a gigantic, distant galaxy, exists a place known as mythiland, home to many magical creatures that have learned to live in complete harmony. Leading them, is Queen Concordia. One day, an evil being named Emperor Timor had attacked Mythiland in an attempt to retrieve all of the Rainbow Chalices, special chalices that each hold one of six eternal Harmony Crystals. Timor came too close to succeeding, so Queen Concordia had made a desperate attempt to hide them by choosing earth as their new 'home'. Timor was sealed away deep within the cosmos, costing Concordia her remaining energy so that she herself would enter a dormancy state within the lead Chalice. The queen's very last orders given were for the fairies Sugar and Spice to retrieve all of the rainbow chalices before any evil did, and find a team of Pretty Cures to defeat Timor again and defend every one's Hope Heart Chalices. Characters Pretty Cures Aozora Kanae (あおぞら香苗 Kanae Aozora) Kanae, eventually nicknamed Uma by the other cures, is a bright girl with a passion for painting and drawing. She dreams of becoming a Famous Mangaka someday, even at the young age of fourteen. Uma is a second year transfer student from Yorukasai Middle School located in central Osaka. Despite this, she doesn't appear to speak or be related to kansai dialect, except using relevant terms on occasions, but her young brothers and parents are quiet fluent in it. Kanae is a clumsy teen that often has to be saved from hurting herself by the other cures in either battle or as simply as civilians. Uma appears to be a good cook, but is a 'rookie-senpai' according to the talented Kasumi. She cares for her friends and family more than anything, and due to her compassionate nature, appears to be the perfect leader, as said by the team's mascots. Kanae's alter Ego is Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu), Cure of harmony. And in this form, her powers are the ability to manipulate light energy along with a theme color of rose pink. Hayabusa Isako (はやぶさいさ子 Isako Hayabusa) Isako is a popular second student at the same school as Kanae, most likely famous for her intelligence and Beauty. She enjoys reading fashion magazines and drawing numerous fashion designs. Isako is a truly calm, cool, and collected older-sister figure, though can have a tomboyish moment at least once every other day. Isako has a long temper, which can be lost rather quickly if you're totally careless, and doesn't seem to tolerate anyone purposely bothering other innocent people. Soon, after becoming a Cure, she finds herself protecting the others from powerful attacks. Isako's alter ego is Cure Dragon (キュア ドラゴン Kyua Doragon), Cure of perseverance. Her powers are Fire and her theme color is a sunset red. Usumaki Kasumi (渦巻き霞 Kasumi Usumaki) An incredibly knowledgeable and somewhat humorous second year student, Kasumi is revealed to be apart of the school's swimteam, which The other Pretty Cures are often seen attending the events to. Her talent lies with cooking and cake-designing, causing Kanae to remind herself about a birthday cake Kasumi should make. Speaking of Cakes, Kasumi's parents run a famous cake-shop a block or two down from the cures' school that they all like to visit at least four times every week because of herself and Uma's apparent sweettooth. Kasumi's alter ego is Cure Siren (キュア サイレン Kyua Sairen), Cure of Understanding. She has Water powers and an ocean blue theme color. Gōrudo Sora (ゴールド空 Sora Gorudo) The one known as 'Sora Scowls' around school, And an infamous half-Mexican transfer student, Sora is a sporty tomboy that adores nothing in the world except shonen Manga and video games. She lacks the ability to think rationally, often influencing any/all wild behavior of Kanae and maybe even Isako. Her older half-brother, Gakuto, owns a manga store somewhere in town, which is Sora's main source for all of her shonen needs. Valkyrie likes to work on her archery skills during weekends and in evenings, and is even a captain of archery. It is Sora's main theme for her attacks as a Cure, Similar to Cure Beauty. Her alter ego is Cure Valkyrie (キュア ワルキューレ Kyua Warukyūre), Cure of Bravery. Sora's Theme Color seems to be golden, and the attacks are centered around Thunder and Weather. Sakamoto Hinata (日向坂本 Hinata Sakamoto) Hinata is the final cure introduced into the series. She appears to be cynical and extremely sarcastic after starting school again from a long suspension, but becomes Kanae's friend when said girl offers her special riceballs one day. Hinata is revealed to have joined the tennis team long ago, and due to this, some of her moves are specially related to that sport, such as Fae Meteor Slam. Sora becomes a vague arch-nemesis once this Cure is awakened, but, it seems to be totally friendly in terms of the arguments, since Sakamoto begins to become incredibly friendly towards the other Pretty cures. Hinata's alter ego is Cure Fae (キュア ファエ Kyua Fae), Cure of Responsibility. She has a Bright green for a theme, and her powers are mostly centered around Grass, as well as Special rocks. Mascots Sugar (シュガー Shugā) Sugar is the Series' main mascot. She appears to be a pale white puppy fairy marked by Sugar pink zigzags on all four legs, along with An Angel wing marking (Which is actually the left wing of the Pegasus) of the same color on her fore-head. It glows when Sugar is distressed or is scared for her life and the cures. She likes certain sweets, appears intelligent, and has a lot of bravery when it comes to protecting her friends and Spice. Spice (スパイス Supaisu) Spice is the second mascot introduced into the series. He has the appearance of a dusty brown wolf with a worrywart attitude on occasions and a tuff of furr going across his left eye, colored a light chocolate brown. On his forehead is the right midnight blue Pegasus wing, contrasting Sugar's. The initial holder of the Chalice Vanity, Spice has a short temper and doesn't exactly like the thought of Kanae being a leader, but is forced by Sugar and Sora to be okay with her so Cure Pegasus doesn't get discouraged. Villains Emperor Timor (天皇ティモール Ten'nō timōru) A Currently sealed and dormant entity forged of discord and chaos. After being awoken by the Team Timor Trio, He is revealed to be a void black dragon roughly the size of Neptune that can destroy a fifteen mile radius of earth with a wave of fear energy. Virus (ウイルス Uirusu) The unofficial leader of the Team Timor Trio, an unoffical name for them, Virus is a cunning, sly, and sarcastic being created from electricity crystals floating in outerspace. He treats his comrades poorly and is most often seen attacking Cure Pegasus, as well as Loitering and cyphering electricity out of radio towers and power lines with a wolf-like form. Virus' powers are centered around Electricity, as he appears to attack Cure Siren and nearly destroy her in the process. Nox (ノクス Nokusu) A mysterious women clad in pitch black dress-like garments, Nox is the second commander to make an appearance next to Virus. She acts cruel all the time, and pulls pranks on anyone just for the fun of it. Her Powers are of course Dark-themed, even allow use of curses on more than one occasion. Nox frequently fights Cure Dragon since Fire lights up Darkness as a candle normally would. Arista (アリスタ Arisuta) Arista is the third commander introduced. He comes off as a serious, cold man capable of taking on a serpent form when fighting in or around water. The Counterpart to Cure Siren, Arista doesn't take any lies or annoyances from Anyone, not even Virus. He has a short temper and can manipulate water to make Ice traps for the Pretty Cures. Team Coco Minami Haru (春南 Haru Minami) A flamboyant young man, Haru is mostly seen following the cures around in an attempt to model a video game after their adventures. He has a big crush on Kanae, and despises Isako more than anything. His interests are in technology, and despite his annoying personality, becomes a massive help in flushing Virus out for episode 35. Tachibana Hisae (日さえ 橘 Hisae Tachibana) Haru's considerably big side-kick, Hisae is too gentle to hurt even a fly. He likes doodling the Precure just for the sake of admiration, and doesn't exactly like Haru and his bizarre ideas relating to the team of girls. Hisae makes his very first debut before Minami late into episode 3, as he's attacked by Virus due to a big misunderstanding. Items *'Eternal Pact' ~ The Cures' transformation device. It is shaped like a heart and has one prominent feature of their respective creature engraved just below the crystalline gem. (Cure Dragon's is a set of twin tails intertwining to form a heart) *'Believer Pendent' ~ It is a special shard that is usually colored the Cures' theme color. They are required to have this in order to transform, Eternal Pact or not. *'Aurora rod' ~ The Cures' main weapon introduced early in the series. Can be upgraded into the Rainbow Rod. *'Chalice Vanity' ~ Brought to the cures by Spice in episode 2. It can be used to store each of the Rainbow Chalices, and can change the girls into anything they want using an imperium Chalice Sprite. *'Fear Chalices' ~ This is a chalice stored deep within every human being's heart. It feeds off of their fear and hatred to empower Timor and his minions. Can be stolen away to create a monster and is famous to the cures for Weakening their powers if the hatred is too strong. *'Blades of Alternate' ~ A set of blades for each Pretty Cure to use under special circumstances. It allows time travel and can grant access to the Sanctuary of Concordia, a place the cures travel to for special powers In desperate situations. Locations *'Hikarukawa Junior High~ The Cures' school and the second primary place the series is centered around. *'Kurage Town''' ~ This is Kanae's hometown, as well as everyone else's. It is situated nicely on a cliff overlooking the sea. It is famous for retirement rates and perfect ocean breezes. *'Mythiland' ~ Sugar and Spices' original place of residence. Many special creatures live here, and struggle to keep it alive after Queen Concordia's disappearance. *'Fear Valley' ~ Emperor Timor's palace exists here, though it is later located on Jupiter to avoid detection from the Pretty Cures. In order to come here, electricity is required to calm it's massive storms long enough to enter the inside. *'Suishou Castle' ~ Cure Pegasus and the others often come here to seek guidance from Tosogare Hana, Their School's janitor who also has the ability to provide Pretty Cures the Blades of Alternate. Trivia *Magic Sparkle is the only Pretty Cure season to have the cures directly communicate with a special sprite. *Magic Sparkle has a similar theme to Smile! Precure, since both are themed around fantasy. *Magic Sparkle is the first Pretty Cure season to feature Chalices as it's main collectable items. *Magic Sparkle's lead cure is Cure Pegasus, who was loosely based on the Pegasus used in Smile! Precure. *Magic Sparkle is presumably the first Season to have an object obtainable by an outside character. *Magic Sparkle is the second season to have the lead Cure wear her hair in a half-ponytail, the first being Minamino Kanade/Cure rhythm. *Magic Sparkle arguably is the second Pretty Cure series to have an official English dub. Category:Fan Series